


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian really shouldn't want Christian's eldest daughter but he never was one to stick to rules. Alternative Reality





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honestlyseb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestlyseb/gifts).



> HonestlySeb wanted an alternative reality where Seb fell for Christian's grown up daughter so here we go...

Waiting for the drivers parade Sebastian notices a familiar person he hasn’t seen for a while snaking through the crowd of team personnel. Isabella Horner is linked arm in arm with Daniel Ricciardo laughing as they moved. She gives the Australian one last laugh before disappearing across the paddock up towards Red Bull hospitality. Seb smiles, he always got on incredibly well with Christian's daughter, enjoying the constant banter between, them sharing the same wicked sense of humour. He’s the only person who gets away with calling her Bella too, she insists on everyone else calling her Izzy. Not to mention the crush he had on her but could never act on because she was with a incredibly steady, if boring, boyfriend.

He’s so lost in thought watching her leave he doesn’t notice Daniel standing next to him. He’s grinning at him, the type that means he’s up to something. He playfully nudges Seb's arm, “Izzy's single you know. Just told me she’s binned that loser.” Seb feels his heartbeat quicken but tries to play it cool, “Really?” Daniel nods, “Yeah she’s looking to have some fun tonight at the after party. Perfect time for you to catch up with the old gang. Nudge nudge wink wink.” They’re called to take their places on the parade but Seb can’t help but think that’s the best idea Daniel has ever had.

It turns out to be a perfect race for Seb, one of his easiest wins. He’s swamped by the world’s media so takes the time after he’s finished to clear his head by taking a longer route through the paddock. Right past Red Bull hospitality. Not deliberately of course, he lies to himself. He slows his pace anxious to see a glimpse of Isabella. He hears her before he sees her, she shouts his name before sprinting across to him. Throwing her arms around his neck he can’t help himself picking her up and spinning around enjoying the sound of her laughing manically too much to put her down. Seb feels her press her body harder against him, the sweet smell of her vanilla perfume lingering. He reluctantly puts her down, mainly so she doesn’t feel how his cock has started to harden from her touch. “Seb it’s so good to see you. Congratulations you were amazing today.” She’s still clutching at his arms and Seb can feel the heat radiating through his skin. “Thanks Bella. I’ve missed you too.” The smile she gives him at his words is enough to make Seb realise that maybe his feelings for her aren’t just one way. “Dan said you are coming out with us tonight?” Seb nods, “Yes.” Isabella throws her arms back round his neck, pulling him against her as she kisses him on the cheek. “Great. I can’t wait to get you drunk enough to dance with me.” It’s Seb’s turn to laugh, “Yeah good luck with that.” He can’t resist sliding is hands down her side resting them dangerously close to her ass. The filthy grin she gives him when he does is enough to make his cock fully hard, the desire to take her right here in the middle of the paddock overwhelming.

They’re still wrapped around each other when they hear someone shout, “Isabella. Come here.” Seb looks across to see Christian standing at the hospitality entrance with a less than impressed look on his face. He automatically drops his arms away from her waist, willing his erection to subside before Christian notices. Isabella rolls her eyes muttering, “Why is Dad so embarrassing?” Seb just shrugs as she continues, “Anyway I’ll see you later. You owe me that dance.” She runs back towards Christian waving as she does. As she disappears within the building, Christian gives Seb one of those looks that he hasn’t seen since Mark and him fucked up spectacularly while team mates. He greets him awkwardly, “Sebastian.” The use of his full name is enough for Seb to know he’s unhappy with him. “I don't need to remind you that’s my daughter you had your hands all over.” Seb shakes his head. “Good. I’ll say this once. She’s been through enough shit already with guys. She doesn’t need anyone else fucking her about. You’re an intelligent guy Sebastian I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt this once. Remember that.” Seb gets the message loud and clear, stay away. He nods again before making his own escape, feeling Christian staring at him all the way back to the Ferrari garage.

Seb still heads to the bar that night regardless of the warning. Seeing Isabella again consumes all his rational thoughts. He sees her straight away necking back shots with Daniel. Sliding in to the seat next to her he places his hand on the small of her back to alert her to his presence. She leans in and kisses him on the cheek before shoving a multi coloured shot at him, “Drink up Seb.” They continue to drink together, Daniel taking the opportunity to slip away with a wink that Isabella rolls her eyes at. With all her attention now on Seb she turns and leans into him. She trails her hand across his beard, “You never had this when you were at Red Bull. I like it.” Seb resists the urge to close his eyes at the feeling of her fingers tracing his jaw. Instead he asks her cheekily, “Why because you find me irresistible?” She replies with a smirk, “No it’s because you don’t look 12 anymore.” He playfully shoves at her shoulder while she sticks her tongue out at him.

The DJ changes the song to an upbeat one Isabella loves so she turns to Seb fluttering her eyelashes at him, “Dance with me?” He doesn’t resist her, taking her hand he leads her to the dance floor. Seb keeps hold of it as he spins her around eliciting that seductive laugh of hers. They move together to the beat, gradually gravitating closer towards each other. Seb slips his arm around Isabella’s waist pulling her even closer to him. Once she moves her hips against his, slightly off beat to his rhythm deliberately, he knows that the attraction is definitely not one sided. They ignore everyone around them, including Dan who’s now on the edge of the dance floor smirking at them.

Isabella throws her arms around his neck brushing her lips against his. She whispers in his ear, “You don't know how long I’ve waited to be able to do this with you. How about we leave now and you can do whatever you want to me.” Seb doesn’t need to think twice, he trails a series of kisses down her jaw before telling her, “Let’s get out of here.” He grabs her hand and leads her to the exit ignoring Daniel's cheering and shouts of “Finally” as they leave.

Once back in his room Seb wastes no time in pulling her back into his arms. She closes the gap between their lips and gives him a gentle kiss. When she feels Seb swipe his tongue against hers, they deepen it, more passionate than before. Hands roaming, Isabella slides hers under Seb’s shirt while he hooks his under her ass forcing them even closer together. Grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt she pulls it up over his head in between kisses, before throwing it across the room. She desperately pulls at his jean button trying to undo it, getting it open just enough to push her hand in and grasp at his hardened length. Seb hisses in pleasure at the contact, “Scheisse Bella. You’re not wasting any time.” She laughs that addictive laugh again, “Don’t you think we’ve waited long enough? I saw the way you looked at me across the garage, like you wanted to bend me over your car every time. We should have done this year’s ago.” She punctuates her words with a squeeze around his cock, drawing a strangled moan from him. Isabella smirks at him, “Anyway I don’t see you complaining, just moaning.”

Seb doesn’t disagree with her, he just claims her lips in another heated kiss as he tugs at the zip on her dress. As he’s pulling it off, she yanks his jeans and boxers down. He manoeuvres then to the bed, removing her underwear as they go before they fall onto the mattress together. They kiss frantically, hips grinding and hands roaming. Seb can’t remember the last time he was this turned on by someone writhing underneath him like Isabella is doing right now. He knows he isn’t far from coming already, so wraps his hand around his cock lining it up at her already soaking wet entrance. “No more waiting Schatzi. I need you now.” The drawn out groan of pleasure she gives when he finally pushes in almost has him come straight away. Seb hesitates once fully in, enjoying the sight of her breathless and shaking for more underneath him. She reaches and traces her hand across his beard, “Did you think of me when you were alone with only your hand Seb?” He rolls his hips as he replies, “Yes. You’re the only one I wanted.”

“Take me then I’m yours,” she breathes out. Seb starts to move, gently at first pulling almost all the way out then pushing back sharply. Isabella whimpers in desire, every sound she makes encouraging him to pick up the pace. She grasps at his back, digging her nails in, leaving scratches, the pain mixing with pleasure. He presses his hands against her hips, fingers digging in hard enough that he's probably going to leave bruises, holding her in place as he thrusts harder. The rhythm they set is harsh and unforgiving, years of waiting for each other means they give themselves over to the primal urge of a fast, furious fuck. Their moans and words of encouragement mix with the sound of their sweat soaked skin slapping together. Seb buries his head in the crook of her neck, sucking an angry mark on her porcelain skin, causing even more wanton moans to fall from her mouth. She's so close to falling apart as she begs him, “Harder Seb. Please. Don’t stop.”

Seb changes the angle of his thrusts, now slower but pushing deeper into her than before, knowing he won’t last much longer. Isabella screams in pleasure throwing her head back, pushing her hips back against his. He lifts her hands above her head linking his fingers with hers, before leaning his forehead against hers. Seb's imagined this moment many times before but nothing feels like the reality of hearing her whimpers of pleasure and feeling her deep heat surround his aching length. Isabella feels the familiar sensations of her orgasm start to take over, flames igniting deep within. She doesn't take her eyes off Seb as her orgasm finally hits, arching her back into him, enjoying the glorious pressure on her clit as she falls over the edge with a scream. The sight of her falling apart triggers Seb's own release as he thrusts one last time and comes deep inside her.

They lay panting together, desperately trying to regain their senses. Isabella leans up and gives Seb a loving kiss, one that has him sighing in contentment. He eventually pulls out and collapses next to her. She curls up in his arms, fingers playing with the now damp curls at the nape of his neck. “Wow Seb. That was intense.” He smiles at her, “Definitely worth the wait Liebling.” There's a glow on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes that Seb hasn’t seen before, something he knows is only there because of him. Looking at her thoroughly fucked and debauched has his cock twitching and hardening again. Isabella feels him against her leg and smirks, “We’re nowhere near done are we Seb?” He shakes his head, “Not even close.” They kiss languidly again, before she pulls away, “Seb, you know once we’ve get back to the paddock a certain person won’t like us being together. He’ll make it difficult.” She's biting her lip, looking doubtful and Seb’s sure that whatever they feel about each other, it’s definitely worth feeling the inevitable rage Christian will throw at him. “We’ll make it work. It doesn’t matter what he thinks. Fuck your Dad.” Isabella looks relieved as she laughs, “I’d really rather you fuck me instead.” Seb drapes himself over her, ready to do just that, as he laughs too, “I think that’s the best plan right now”

 

 


End file.
